For many medical applications and examinations, it is useful to track the progress of tissue growth and/or shrinkage in the brain (e.g., to monitor brain atrophy in patients having neurodegenerative diseases, to determine a response of a cancerous tumor to treatment, etc.). To perform a diagnosis, a physician or other user typically compares the shape of the brain in a current brain scan to the shape from a previous brain scan. However, in many cases, the structural changes in the brain over time are subtle and therefore difficult to recognize. It therefore becomes cumbersome to properly assess an efficacy of a treatment or to track brain atrophy. There may be a need for an efficient process by which to streamline an analysis between different images.